Talk:Tristana/@comment-5023995-20120425154338/@comment-4948553-20120427003408
um.... you NEVER start vamp scepter - reason being, you're not gonna get anything from what, 10%? of 50ish dmg at early game... i mean, unless you really find that minor damage and not so great attack speed worth it... boots + 3 pots gives much better sustain seeing how you can heal about 1/2 or 2/5 of your total health from one pot.. if you know you're getting a kill or 2, get a doran's blade - 80 extra hp to stay in a fight + 10 dmg and 3% lifesteal - yes, i talked about pitiful lifesteal earlier, but the hp and damage are the main reason you get this - cheap and it's almost as if you skipped a level or two - but if you know you're not getting a good early game (meaning at least 1-4 kills, preferably 2-4) do not get dorans blade - if you do, stack 3-4 dorans unless it you start falling okay, so if you got boots, just rush IE - farm, and farm WELL - you'll get a BF or pikaxe by lvl 5~7 - after you get one of those, just get the +18% crit, unless you can get a BF by the next time you can go back (if you didn't already) what i do at this point is just build PD, and after that, i get a vamp sceptor, once it's actually become useful (you can get it before your PD, but i simply find that attack speed and movement speed lets you farm much better/run and is thus better than a vamp sceptor until you get attack speed to stack that lifesteal quickly enough) also, you could get serk grieves before PD, but if you're getting Merc Treds, i'd get them after, unless of course, you really need the mres/tenacity what you do while building the PD, you stay AWAY from fights unless your team is really good at keeping you alive, cause if not, you will feed 100% just stay in lanes, farm up, and do NOT push farther than one turret (meaning a turret that is already broken) without a good shield/distraction - better to let a tank/support die than to let the AD carry lose time in farming - of course, if they live, all the better also, i think not to the first person - bloodrazor not viable? with all that AS, the SET extra damage would be amazing - of course, you should only do this if you're dying a LOT from too much attack damage on the other team (cause the armor on madredz helps a bit) or, the enemy team is very tanky, making madredz a LOT more of a useful item black cleaver works well, and it's a fine item to build, but yes, last whisper is usually better - black cleaver only works on trist because of her high AS, but last whisper is passively better simply because it is - also, if you're dying too much, get a Frozen Mallet - the hp really helps, and with your attack range, the slow would help enemies from running or chasing you (a lot of people would disagree with this, but i'd rather live to tell the story than die, but then again, why should you be dying? a GOOD team wouldn't let that happen - hence, why i build FM when i need to... bad teams.... QQ) also, here's some tips for how to play trist Early Game - Harass, get them low enough (if your support can initiate well, then let them do it), jump on them, kill them, jump out (or kill the support if you can) so basically, harass and burst Mid Game - do NOTHING but farm unless you can actually help (meaning an IE and PD - or another item of choice, but PD is simply the best choice imo can tweak up my build for trist, cause it's pretty generic hehe ^^; - fully built) the reason you don't do much in mid-game - what do you have to help? just an IE? other champs already have damage and can kill you making you useless, especially since you're squishy Late Game - Farm up, help with team fights, and by help, i mean focus on the champs that need to die (e.g. - their ad carry, ap burster, support, things that will help them but can die before you can) and push turrets if your team hasn't already - make sure you're in teamfights, because at this point, you will be the main damage dealer, or rather, SHOULD be the main damage dealer remember, don't get cocky, you might not have anything but your ult for a decent amount of damage, and if you use at the wrong time, you'll end up saving the enemy champ, but most other AD carries and champions in general have a nice skill that can change the tide of a fight - you on the other hand have the ability to get out of it - rocket jump away, buster shot enemy champs out of channeling (fiddle ult, katarina ult, karthus ult, etc.), stuff like that if you're really desperate.... play her ap mid, she has good ratios..... but i hate ap trist.... ad trist <3<3<3<3<3 sorry for saying that QQ i know you want to beat things down with your cannon trist... but i have to help people out, you know?